Bill
Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2010) was one of the two shows that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear at Universal Studios Florida. The show was performed in the Fear Factor Stage. The show followed a trend in recent years since 2007 by cracking down on the banning of any kind of photography and video recording of the show. Description Party on with Bill & Ted as they return for an all new most excellent show. Summary Pre-show The show starts off, similar to last year, with an introduction by a computer robot screen, however, this robot has a smoother voice compared to last year and has a blue colored background screen instead of a red colored one. He welcomes everyone to the show and starts off by saying everything has changed so much since 2009, "back when we thought Lady GaGa was a dude, before the days of the magical iPad, and when the Gulf of Mexico was full of only water. He then announces "Thanks, BP! Check it out! Oil-covered shrimp, with cheddar biscuits. Yay!". He then warns everybody that the more you play your crappy music, the closer we will come to fulfilling the 2012 prophecy which will end all life on Earth. We then see a picture of the Earth while Kesha's Tik Tok plays in the background before the planet blows up in cheap animation. The computer then reminds everybody that, as usual, there is no photography or video recording of the show, and that violators will be ejected from the theater. He ten tells the audience "Don't believe me? Well maybe you'll take it seriously from this guy". He then plays a video of Antoine Dodson's "Bed Intruder Song" (which was a wildly popular video which was an auto-tuned remix of a news broadcast involving Dodson telling a reporter about a home invader who tried to attack his sister), and tells everybody "Got it? Good. I'm glad you understand". He then says that the show will contain loud noises and effects, but unfortunately, not as loud as in year's past, because Universal Studios made a "smart" move by building hundreds of apartments for their team members behind Fear Factor Live and Men in Black: Alien Attack earlier this year. He also reminds everybody that the show will contain offensive language, and plays with a meter to show everybody celebrities cursing to show them what curse words will be used. Jesse James says: "I'm a cheating bastard"; M. Night Shyamalan says "I'm sorry for all of the shitty movies I have made"; The BP Oil Executive says, actually, he doesn't say anything, cause' he's too busy getting the shit pecked out of him by angry oil-covered seagulls; One of the angry oil-covered seagulls says "Caw Caw, Bitch! We will rock you!". Main show The show starts off by showing a montage of clips from the past 18 Bill and Ted show, as part of the Twenty Years of Fear celebration of Halloween Horror Nights. When the montage ends, an opening dance number is performed featuring men and woman dancing suggestively and slowly stripping each other. Bill S. Preston Esquire and Ted Theodore Logan then appear on-stage to start off their 19th show. However, a strange British man then time travels onto the stage, so Bill and Ted ask him "Who are you?". He responds "I'm the doctor."; Doctor who?"; "Yes". He then warns Bill and Ted that the entire theater will be blown up in 20 to 25 minutes from now. Before he can continue, the show is interrupted by an annoying Hollywood agent who pushes Doctor Who to the side and introduces himself as Richard "Dick" Head to Bill and Ted and calls their band "the bitch horses". He explains that he is going to produce a new reboot of the first Bill and Ted movie, and he is going to cast Justin Bieber as Bill. Pictures BAT 2010 Stage.jpg| Image from wallacedesign.carbonmade.com. Bat 2010 Stage 2.jpg| Image from wallacedesign.carbonmade.com. Trivia *Universal made fun of themselves in the opening introduction of the show when the robot says that the loud pyrotechnic effects aren't as loud as he'd like because Universal built hundreds of apartments in back of the theater. This is a references to an action Universal made by building apartments for their team members behind the Fear Factor and Men in Black attractions in mid-2010. *The parody of Justin Bieber in the show was played by a girl. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Fear Factor Stage (Orlando)